


Desecration

by moonfang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Asshole Levi, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Game of Thrones-esque, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Prince Levi - Freeform, Romance, Swords & Sorcery, Violence, War, age gap, game of thrones inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfang/pseuds/moonfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times are hard during war, Eren knew that. People do things they would usually never do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When Eren finds himself at a dead end, he gets kidnapped by the enemy's banner men and is whisked away to foreign territory where he is taken as a prisoner. But who knows, maybe the short-tempered and ill-mannered prince isn't as bad as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Now his Watch is Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm super excited to post this and share it with you all. It's inspired by Game of Thrones, slighty. The references are there but not much with the story line itself. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It's pretty shocking how fast things can happen. One moment you're alive, the next, you're dead or dying. It's been happening since the dawn of the new era. Too many people were dying for the sake of foolish quarrels between rich and greedy lords. But apparently, this time it was supposed to be quite serious. The territorial dispute between The North and The South has been getting worse, and a war has been waged. Both kingdoms had won and lost their fair share of battle, but none had made any progress over the other. It was quite strange, The North has always been much stronger and fiercer than The South due to its harsher living standards. The North was plagued with difficult winters and bred tough men, whereas The South had a constant summer breeze and was known for its expensive wine and beautiful women. Not only that, but it was said that the Prince of the North was a terrifying fighter. Stories were told about humanity's strongest soldier. How he was quicker than a snake, and stronger than a tiger. Fighting him one on one would mean death for his opponent. The prince was said to carry the will of The North, and defeating him and his men was impossible. Eren didn't know much about the man, his stories only went as far as his battles, but never spoke of his personal life or public appearances. Eren even seemed to have forgotten his name. Only that he was undefeatable. However, there seemed to be some irregular power balance lately. Eren wondered whether The South was getting stronger, or The North was falling off it's game.

Eren looked down from his bedroom window as the remaining banner men exited the citadel gates. He wondered why his father had sent most of them off without leaving a few hundred to protect the town. He sighed knowing that if there was to be a siege, the thick citadel walls would only do so much without any protection. Honestly, what on earth was his father thinking of?

As the men galloped away on their southern bred horses, Eren closed the curtains and exited his sleeping chambers. He walked through the long stone hallways of his father's citadel in a brisk pace. 

"Slow down or you'll trip over your own feet."

Eren turned around at the voice of his best friend. Armin smiled and gave him a look, wondering what had Eren moving so rapid. "Have you seen mother?" Eren asked. "I need to speak to her immediately."

Armin furrowed his eyebrows are ran his palm through his long golden hair. "Uh, I think I saw her picking flowers with Mikasa from the garden a while ago. Something wrong?"

"No, I just need to ask her something important," Eren replied, already walking away.

"Well okay, if you need me, you know where I am!" He heard Armin's voice behind him but he didn't turn around. Eren gave Armin a wave of acknowledgement with his hand as he continued speeding down the dull stone stairway.

He found his mother sitting in the garden, but he didn't spot Mikasa anywhere near her. Eren ran his hand through his brown hair, knowing his mother would make a fuss if she saw the unkempt and disheveled condition he usually left it in. As he approached her, she gave him a warm smile.

"Eren, have you come to join me? How strange of you," she joked and pinched his cheek.

"Mother, I'm seventeen years old, if any of the children saw me they'd never let me hear the end of this." 

"Why are you here, Eren?" Her question was simple and straightforward. Eren rarely seeked out his mother.

"Have you spoken to father recently?" Eren asked. Carla's eyes instantly shot down, a sadness overlaying her caribbean blue eyes. 

"I haven't, why are you asking?" Carla said, her voice small.

"The banner men have all been summoned to battle, who else has the authority to order them besides father? I know he wouldn't make such a decision. Town Maria needs protection. If Northerners attack while we lay in comfort and security inside our citadel walls while the people get slaughtered outside, we'll be cowards. Our duty is to protect our people," Eren blurted out in a rushed manner. A fierce look of determination was in his eye.

Carla Jaegar looked at her only son proudly. "Yes Eren. I'm afraid this was not your father's decision. The King has ordered that Lord Jaegar's banner men all be sent to protect the capital. An order your father cannot fight against."

"Where is father?" Eren asked. His father was supposed to be on a trip to Shiganshina, the capital and act as a consultant of the king. But since his departure they haven't received any news from him. 

"I don't know Eren. To be honest, I'm getting quite worried." Carla stood up from her garden stool and patted her dress. "I should check up on the kitchen maids. You go find something to do now, Eren."

Eren gave a slight bow to his mother before she walked away. It was nearing sunset and he remembered that he wanted to pick out some apples from the town's surrounding forest before darkness overcame the land. He gave a slight nod to the guards standing by Town Maria's gates and the bowed in return. "Mi'lord, will you like us to send someone to escort you?" Eren shook his head and left through the gates which were tightly shut behind him.  
***  
He'd been walking for quite a while before he reached his desired orchard. He drew his sword from its sheath and slashed at the branches. A couple of red apples tumbled down and Eren scrambled them into a brown knit bag he carried along with him. 

The sun had just disappeared below the horizon. He had intended to be back before nightfall but the overgrown bushes and vines made the path a little more difficult to spot and Eren found himself getting lost a few times.

When he was satisfied with the amount he had picked up, Eren hoisted the bag over his shoulder and turned to the other side. In an instant, his sight was enveloped in black. His hands dropped the bag he was carrying and frantically shot up to claw at the sack that had been thrown over his head. "Fucking let me go!"

Eren kicked and shoved around as hard as he could, he could sense several presences around him and his arms and legs were grabbed before he found himself pinned on the ground, the sack making is hard to breathe. Eren struggled for a few more moments before something hard hit him in the back of the head, and his memory was cut short.

_______________________________________

Eren felt like they he had been sleeping for hours. When he began to regain his consciousness, he found himself slumped over the back of a horse in an uncomfortable position. He began to struggle again but his wrists and legs were tightly bound, and his body was strapped securely to the horse. He attempted to make a noise, but the dirty gag around his mouth deemed the task meaningless. 

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake," a gruff voice entered Eren's ears followed by many chuckles. "Dun worry your pretty lil' head, at least not at this moment." The voice was followed by the sound of hoarse laughing. 

Eren felt like they have been riding for hours before he found himself falling asleep again. He fell into a long and dreamless sleep before he was hoisted into consciousness by being roughly thrown off the horse and on the dirty mud.

"We caught you a pretty present, your grace. Been loi'ering around in the forest at night all by 'imself. Kid doesn't seem to be very bright."

The blindfold was roughly yanked from his eyes and Eren found himself staring into tiny grey pupils. The face carried a somewhat bored expression while the eyes expressed flaming anger.

"What the fuck have you useless shits done?" Eren was surprised to hear the amount of profanity that stumbled out of the man's mouth. He looked around at what seemed to be a small camp. There were a handful of camps set up, all in a deep greyish-blue color. A few men with bows turned to look at the scene that lay in front of them.

The men who currently possessed Eren looked surprised. "Your grace?"

"Who the fuck is that?" The man asked harshly, giving the men and Eren a deathly glare. His jet black hair fell over his eyes, and Eren could spot an undercut as well.

"Eren Jaegar, your grace! Son of Lord Grisha Jaegar, shield and warden of The South. We caught him for you as a prisoner!"

"Didn't I tell you shit stains that I am not participating in another one of my brother's wars? He can do whatever the fuck he likes, but I am not putting my men's lives on the line over his measly disputes. You useless fucks better return that boy and pray to the gods that his family doesn't cut your heads off." With a wave of his hand, the man dismissed them and Eren's captors stood over Eren (who was still lying on the forest ground) in shock. A few mutters of various profanities were heard before Eren was gripped by the collar to a standing position.

A hysteric "Your Grace! Prince Levi!" broke the momentary silence. Eren furrowed his eyebrows. Prince Levi?

A man clutching a brown scroll in his hand jumped off his horse and approached the prince, who gave him an inquisitive look, raising his thin eyebrow. "I bring news from our capital. Lady Petra Ral and Sir Gunther Shultz were captured and beheaded in the Southern Capital on the market square as a warning to any Northerner that trespasses their land!" 

Eren watched as Prince Levi's expression turned stone cold. He snatched the scroll form the man's hand and began reading through it. Eren could see how tensely the prince was clutching the scroll. The news carrier continued nervously. "The order was given by Grisha Jaegar, your grace. The warden of the South." 

Without a word, Levi crumpled the page and gave the man a hard glare. The man scrambled on his feet and walked away. Levi was balling his fists so hard his knuckles turned whiter than his skin already was. He turned around and gave Eren a disgusted look, but in a moment, his face returned back into his stoic expression. Levi walked towards a black horse and climbed up. 

"Everyone, pack up your equipment, we're heading back." He paused and looked at Eren. "And bring the kid too."


	2. The Kingsroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes a journey up North with a foul mouthed prince and a group of murderous thugs who want to kill him. It doesn't get any better than this, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a late update, and it's only the second chapter! I do have a reason though, I had a exams then I traveled to place with no wifi, so to the few readers I have so far, forgive me?
> 
> Oh! And also each chapter is named after a Game of Thrones episode title.

Eren was many things, but a quiet prisoner he was not. He bombarded the prince with questions, but hadn't gotten a single reply in return, he had even went as far as demanding an answer in his father's name, but all he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a bored expression from the prince. Eventually, Eren gave up and began to sulk at his shitty situation. His hands and feet were tied together, tight enough to leave bruises later, he noticed. Eren had been given his own horse to sit on, much to the banner men's surprise. Prince Levi had ordered he was to be given a horse tied to his own. Eren was surprised to find himself on a beautiful, white, northern-bred mane with extremely sturdy legs, almost as if this magnificent creature was born for battle, born to be stained with blood. 

"Son of Lord Grisha Jaegar, eh? Tch."

Eren's head snapped at the mocking voice coming from in front of him. He identified the source as Prince Levi, but he was looking directly ahead of him, not sparing Eren a glance. Eren didn't like this cocky man's arrogant behavior. 

"Well what about you? Are you that hermit prince no one's ever heard about?" Eren challenged back. No way was he just going to sit there like a helpless victim and take this man's shit.

"Oi, you better watch your fucking mouth kid," a gruff voice from behind vociferated. 

"Yeah boy, keep this up and your head will be rolling on the floor in seconds," another abrasive voice echoed. A few snickers and shouts of approval were heard from behind, and Eren turned his head to the source of the commotion.

"You know what I say to you and your bullshit lords?" Eren gave them a noxious glare and spit on the ground.

By then Eren had found himself circled by a group of incandescent men with their swords drawn and profanity spilling from their cracked lips like waterfalls. Various death threats were spit his way, but Eren challenged them all with the prideful look in his eye, seemingly apathetic to their insults. 

"You know what I say to all you Southerners and your pink fucking castles and frilly seats?" A wad of saliva was spit on the ground. "We'll kill you all! And your mothers! And your mothers' fucking mothers."

"OI, ENOUGH."

Prince Levi's voice trumped the noisy sounds of the soldiers, and they all fell silent in one breath. Eren thought it was funny really. As if a group of children were being scolded by their mothers. 

"Why the shit was I given this fucking group of thugs. This is ridiculous, if you can't keep your fucking mouths shut I'll cut your tongues out myself. And this is not an empty fucking threat."

After that the ride was pretty much silent. Levi ordered for Eren's horse to be pulled up and tied directly next to his in order not to cause anymore unwanted drama between his immature men and the kid. Eren could feel them glaring daggers at his back, but all he did was smirk and not even spare them a second glance. He turned sideways and stared at the ill-mannered prince that was silently riding on with an expressionless face and bored eyes. Eren didn't hide the fact that he was staring, in fact, he was hoping Prince Levi would notice, the man seemed keen on the idea of ignoring Eren as much as possible and Eren was bored. 

"Who are you really?" Eren found himself asking. He couldn't stop the question from tumbling from his lips. 

"Talkative, aren't you?" Levi asked, he kept looking directly in front of him. There was a heavy fog in the forest, and the weather seemed to be getting colder and colder. Eren didn't like the fact that Levi didn't spare him any glances, really, what an arrogant man. 

"Well, if I'm being taken prisoner, I'd like to know who I'm being captured by and all. It's a standard courtesy," Eren said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Levi smirked and finally looked Eren's way. "You're a mouthy one, aren't you?" 

Eren looked at him with an equally fierce look in his eye. "How do you know? Do you do this often? Kidnapping, that is. Do they usually beg and cry for their freedom? Do you look at them with the same cold look in your eye?"

Levi raised his thin, black eyebrow. "And what if I do?"

Eren glared and him. "You're the worst."

Levi smirked. "I know."

"Then why do you stand up to me in front of these...people?"

Levi looked at him, a mocking look in his dull eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea, kid. You're a valuable captive, for now. I assure you as long as you keep your value, you'll be safe." Levi drew his face closer to Eren's, a colder glare washing over his eye. "But the moment you lose your value, I'll take the liberty of slitting your throat myself." 

Eren was by all means, a little frightened. Maybe even more than a little. But he didn't let that get to him, he kept a tough exterior and didn't allow his emotions to get the better side of him. He has to get through this, Eren thought, for mom, for Mikasa, for Armin, for his lively villagers that he had swore an oath to protect. 

"Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to slit your throat instead."

Levi returned to observing the path ahead of him, the once bored expression returning again. "You have spunk, I'll give you that. But don't get too mouthy in the castle's household, you'll find yourself without a head and it will be an awful mess to clean up later, literally and figuratively."

"I can take care of myself," Eren argued.

Eren found himself yanked from the head. Cold fingers were gripping his chestnut hair harshly, and Eren winced in pain, his eyes tearing a little. "Let go, argh! Fuck, that hurts."

"Listen you little shithead, where I come from is different from your sunshine state of the South. Here, arrogant little pricks like you don't get their asses licked and their cocks sucked. You fucking cause a problem, you pay the fucking price. Am I clear?"

Eren nodded out of sheer desperation, when his head was roughly released. He massaged he aching area with the palm of his dirty hands. After taking a breath or two he turned to Levi with an abhorring look in his eye. 

"My father will come for me you know? He'll do whatever it takes to return his only son and heir back home. He'll come for me, you hear? He'll come for me," Eren spat.

Levi's bored expression did not change, but a memory seemed to flicker in his eyes. "I'll be looking forward to that day, and when I kill Grisha Jaegar I will come back here and I will kill you as well." 

By that time, Eren noticed colossal stone black towers over the thick trees. The fog had grew even stronger and the sky was dull grey, covered in clouds. It seemed as if the sun had not peeked on these lands in years. They approached a monumental grey gate called "Gate Sina" and the guards hurried to escort their Royal Prince inside. It was then that Eren was approached in two guards in heavy fur uniform. 

Prince Levi hopped off his horse and dusted his armor with a disgusted look in his eye. "Escort the little lord to the dungeons and guard him. If anything or anyone harms him, I will kill you both."

That was all Eren heard the prince say before he was yanked to the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark dungeons and obnoxious prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super SUPER sorry for the late update. I thought I had mentioned that this story was put under a momentary hiatus since I'm an IB student and the workload is literally draining my life force, I need a regeneration potion ASAP. I definitely did not forget this fic nor am I planning on abandoning it, it's way too much fun to write. So either way, I hope you all stick around even if my updates are a bit shitty, but I promise they'll get better! I've already began working on the fourth chapter, so updates should come much much faster now. 
> 
> Also, apologies in advance for any mistakes. This fic is un-betaed, and I'm Egyptian so English isn't my first language. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter regardless.

Eren was locked inside his cell for four days.

 

No words were exchanged between him and anyone else. A kitchen maid stopped by three times a day to pass Eren his meals through a slot in the door. The lack of human interaction was becoming frustrating and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't panicking a little, but he figured that's what the obnoxious prince wanted, so he kept his mouth shut and restrained himself from banging on the rusty iron door.

 

By the eighth day Eren didn't care about his pride nor bothered to hold himself back. He banged on the door with both of his fists until they were a painful shade of purple, and his demands to see the "short twat of a prince" didn't go unheard to the entire castle.

 

_I wonder how mom and the rest are doing, they must have realized I was taken as a hostage,_ Eren thought. _I wonder if father will come for me soon._

 

Eren hated relying so much on his father. The man served as an significant male figure during his childhood and that's about it. He wasn't abusive, nor was he harsh or cruel, but he was always formal and strict, even with his own family. Eren understood his father had a duty to maintain, kingdom to look after, and a reputation to uphold, but sparing a few moments for his own flesh and blood wouldn't kill him either. According to Carla, Grisha Jaegar was once a man with a merciful heart and a romantic soul. Eren remembered the time his mother recounted her meeting with Grisha as a young maiden. She had that little glint in her eye, and her face dripped with nostalgia. She spoke with a small yet jovial voice.  

 

_He was such a handsome, honorable man. I remember the day he rode his troops through my town. All the young women in the area were swooning over him, but he had eyes only for me. That day, he met with your grandfather and we were wed a fortnight later. I guess his father didn't mind his impulsive marriage since I came from a noble family, but I don't think Grisha would have cared either way._

 

Eren didn't know why he was remembering his mother's words at such a time. He snorted as he looked down at his chained legs and then the dungeon cell which smelled like pig shit. He didn't think he could picture a young Grisha Jaegar with a smile on his face, and a bouquet in his hand. His mother's detailed story almost seemed like a fairy tale, and Grisha Jaegar was no prince charming. To put it in simpler words, the man was a stone-faced asshole.

 

He sighed as he got up from his spot by the corner. The long chains shackling his feet were heavy and made a loud clacking noise, but at least they were long enough that he could move around easy. He was startled when a heavy knock reverberated through the cell.

 

"Oi, You awake?"

 

Eren groaned.

 

Prince Butthole didn't mind Eren's lack of response and barged in anyway. Eren glared at the short man as he strutted inside a room. _Seven hells, what an arrogant prick._

 

"The handmaiden told me you aren't eating your meals," Levi said with a flat tone.

 

"Yeah, and what of that?" Eren shot back.

 

"You have to eat you little shit."

 

Eren rolled his eyes. Are they seriously having this conversation right now? "You're not my mother, piss off."

 

"Thank the fucking gods I'm not your mother, I'd have killed myself if I gave birth to an ugly shit like you," It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes and Eren huffed. "Why can't you just be an obedient little boy and this can all be over quickly?"

 

Eren glared at the short prince. Was he seriously expecting Eren, his enemy's son, to just follow his orders obediently? Was that arrogant man really that delusional? The gods will fall before Eren obeys a Northern scumbag.

 

Levi sighed. "I didn't expect so. But eat something, okay? You're pretty much fucking useless if you starve yourself to death. How am I supposed to negotiate with a corpse?" But suddenly, Levi's eyes turned ice cold, colder than they ever were, and a memory seemed to flicker in his pale gray eyes. "I'm not gonna beg your dirty ass to eat, go ahead and starve for all I care, you know how many people would kill for a meal like this? Times are hard during war, and you eventually learn to be grateful for everything you're given. But since you're still young and inexperienced, I'll teach you the true feeling of desperation. In the end, I'll crush your father's army with or without you."

 

Levi bent down and snatched the plate of food from in front of Eren. In less than a second he was slamming the door shut behind him, and Eren heard the heavy lock clicking into place. He heard mumbling outside and crawled his way over to the door so he could listen better.

 

"Oi, you there," there was a pause and the sound of shuffling feet. "This door in not to be opened under any circumstances. Not for meals, not for changing the bucket, even if you heard fucking screaming, don't open the fucking door alright?"

 

"No meals? You cannot expect your prisoner to survive then, my prince?"

 

"No questions, just obey your orders."

 

"Yes, my prince."

 

There were footsteps that followed by a heavy silence, and Eren felt his shoulders slump. _Well that was unexpected,_ Eren thought. He didn't expect the prince to get so angry, all because he wasn't eating his meals. Eren was just being a stubborn prisoner, that's all. It was part of his nature. But he was confused as to why Levi had gotten so angry, he was positive the prince could see the absolute shock that fell on his face when he blew up. It's not like Levi expected Eren to be the perfect prisoner, who does he think he is anyway? One thing is for certain, Eren hated this asshole. He had never met a Northerner before, and right now, he really wished he had carried on that way. His father was right when he said those people were no good. Eren had always been open-minded towards other races, much to his father's dismay, and had a dream of uniting all seven kingdoms under one rule. A dynasty with no bloodshed, no racism, no territorial disputes, and no chaos. A peaceful dynasty where the crops were rich, the summers were longer, and a Southerner and Northerner could share a pint of ale together like ol'buddies. His father had chuckled when Eren gushed out his aspirations. He had ruffled his chestnut brown hair and called him naive. _I too dreamt of the same thing as a little lord you know,_ Grisha had said, but then a slight frown replaced his smile. _But then I discovered this realm is like a snake pit. The sooner you let go of these foolish notions, the better._

 

Eren didn't understand how he was being foolish. His father is a tough man, and with him training Eren to be his successor and the future lord of Shiganshina, he couldn't fathom why peace was deemed an impossible task. Surely if they all the lords were willing to work for the same goal, it can easily be reached?

 

But then Eren understood why his father had called him naive. All Eren had done was pick apples from the outskirts of the Eastern forest, and he had managed to get himself kidnapped. It was very close to the Shiganshina citadel, where the Jaegar castle and several southern villages were located. He didn't understand why there were Northerners this far south, either they were spies who saw Eren as a rare opportunity, or they risked venturing into Jaegar territory for Eren specifically.

 

He sighed, these speculations were getting him nowhere. It's been twelve days since Eren went missing, he hoped his family were doing okay. His mother, his father, Armin, Mikasa, even Lord Kirschtein's annoying son Jean. He just wanted everyone safe. Eren can take care of himself until his father comes to his aid. Dealing with that shit ass prince is a piece of cake. He bet Levi will cave in and give him food eventually. Whether that stubborn man is willing to admit it or not, Eren is a pretty fucking valuable prisoner. He's Lord Grisha Jaegar's son after all. Levi would be stupid if he killed him, _father would have his mayonnaise white ass dangling from the castle gates if he killed me_ , Eren chuckled at the mental picture.

 

A crow had somehow made its way into the dark dungeons. Eren could see its dark wings fluttering through the rusted iron bars of the door. The bird began to croak incessantly.

 

Levi wouldn't hurt him, Eren scoffed. He is a valuable prisoner. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

 

Eren was wrong.

 

 


	4. Quick Author's Note

Hey guys!  
I'm gonna try and keep this really short in order not to waste your time. To all my readers, I am sorry that I have disappointed you all with my lack of updates. I hope you all know that writing this fanfic makes me very happy and I am most definitely NOT abandoning it. 

I have most of the next chapter written up. But I also want to give you guys longer chapters instead of ones around 2k words and such. But as I have mentioned before, I am an IB student and my workload barely gives me time to sleep let alone update this fic. However, I am completely DONE with my exams by the end of May, then I graduate and I'm all yours. Seriously. 

moonfang


End file.
